diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Götterdämmerung/Termin 2
Besuch beim Schamanen Dahlia schlurft die Treppe hoch Dahlia:Hm...so.....also.....wir sind noch nicht so recht glücklich. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart steht noch immer oben am Eingang und wartet. Inzwischen hat er sich eine Pfeife angemacht und pafft in den Wind. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Wie wollt'r auch über'n Tod von zwei Gnomen glück sein? Mexa: Wir sollten wirklich mal mit dem Schamanen reden. Dahlia:Drei Gnome, und nein so wars nicht gemeint......ja genau, wo finden wir den denn? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *pafft eine Rauchwolke nach draußen* Au'r anderen Seite vom Dorf. Kommt, ich bring euch hin. Mexa: Dankeschön. Dahlia:Danke. *nickend folgt sie* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *schaut nochmal ins Haus* Kommt euer Freund mit'n Spitzen Haar'n nich? Mexa: Nö, der will lieber hier bleiben. Dahlia:Der schaut sich hier noch weiter um. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *nickt* Na dann soll'r nur aufpass'n dass'r nichts von'm Zeug da unten trinkt. Aye? Mexa: Macht er bestimmt nicht. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart stößt sich von der Wand ab und geht langsam los. Dahlia:Ich denke da achtet er schon drauf Mexa: Im Moment kriegt der sowieso nichts runter. Glaub ich. Mexa: Auch wenn's nötig wär. Dahlia:Hmh...verständlich Liixy | Gavan Polterbart geht über den Dorfplatz und öffnet auf der anderen Seite eine Tür für die Gnome. Dahlia:Meinst du? Wieso? Mexa: Na, weil er sonst verdurstet oder verhungert. Oder so. Mexa: Danke! Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Na dann ... rein geht's. 'r alte Kerl is ganz unten im Haus. Dahlia:naja das dauert ne Weile Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ich werd mich hüt'n mitzugeh'n. Mexa: Ganz unten? Na gut. Dahlia:Ah danke... und wie heißt der? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Grimm Mexa: Und wieso hast Du Angst vor dem? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *pafft an seiner Pfeife* Er wird nich gern gestört. Aye? Mexa: Ach so. Aber das hier ist wichtig. Das versteht er bestimmt. Dahlia:Tja, wir kriegen nicht immer alle was wir uns wünschen, hm? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *zuckt mit den Schultern* Solang'r nur von euch gestört wird, soll's mir gleich sein. Mexa: Wir gucken mal. Bis nachher! Dahlia:Genau Dahlia nods. Mexa wendet sich auch schon um und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart pafft seine Pfeife weiter und schaut den Gnomen nur kurz nach. Liixy | Die Beleuchtung tiefer unten in der Hütte des Schamanen ist nicht die beste. Dafür erweckt das warme Schummerlich einen wohlichen Eindruck. Der Geruch von Wurzeln, Erde und getrockneten Kräutern liegt fein in der Luft und am Ende des großen Liixy | Raumes in den man unten tritt lodert ein Feuer im Kamin. Die rechte Seite des Raumes ist wohl der Wohnbereich. zwei Betten, Schränke, einge Kisten, Hocker, und ein Tisch in einer kleinen Kochnische. Die linke Seite des Raumes ist wohl fürs Liixy | Arbeiten gedacht. Man kann eine kleine Ecke erkennen in der allerlei Alchemische Geräte herumstehen, einen Schrank mit einem großen roten Kreuz, zwei kleinere Betten, die wie für Patienten gemacht aussehen, denn daneben liegen auf rollbaren Liixy | Schränkchen allerlei Verbände, Slaben und Mullbinden. Zwei Türen führen in andere Räume, aber beide sind verschlossen. Auf den ersten Blick ist der Raum leer. Auf den zweiten kann man den wie zu steinn verharrten Zwerg auf einem der beiden Liixy | Felsensessel vor dem Kamin sitzen sehen. Mexa tritt ohne zu zögern ein. Erst im Raum bleibt sie stehen und sieht sich interessiert um. Mexa: Irgendwie riecht's hier komisch. Aber gar nicht so übel. Dahlia staunt nicht schlecht als sie sich im Raum umsieht. "Oh können wir das mitnehmen, der Raum gefällt mir." Dahlia:Hallo? Ist hier jemand? Mexa: Hm, glaub nicht. Aber vielleicht können wir so einen Raum im Gnomenhaus anbauen. So wie den Kellergarten. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *erwacht aus seiner Starre und dreht den Kopf zum Eingang. Mit rauer, kratziger Stimme wie von alten zwergen gewohnt, grollt er den Gnomen entgegen* Wer stört? Mexa: Wir stören gar nicht. Mexa: Wir kommen zu Besuch! Dahlia:Genau, und verbessern deinen Tag! Dahlia:Hallo, dass ist Mexa und ich bin Dahlia Dahlia waves. Mexa: Hallo, ich ... *fängt sie an, guckt dann aber zu Dahlia und verstummt.* Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *nimmt die beiden Gnome einen Moment in Augenschein, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Feuer dreht* Noch mehr Gnome ... Dahlia:Willst du eine Zuckerstange haben? Mexa: Was habt Ihr denn bloß alle gegen Gnome hier? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *brummt* Wenn ich ein paar hundert Jahre jünger wäre, hätte ich euch längst hinaus geworfen. Aber mit dem Alter wird man gemütlich ... furchtbar. *dreht den Kopf wieder zu den Gnomen* Sagt was ihr wollt. Mexa: Aber ... wieso willst Du uns denn rauswerfen? Dahlia:Also wir haben da mal ein paar Fragen....aber Mexas ist schon ein guter Anfang. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Gnome ... *schüttelt langsam den Kopf* Wenn ihr sonst nichts zu sagen habt, dann geht heim und lasst einem alten Zwerg seine Ruhe. Mexa: Moah ... Dahlia, frag Du lieber. Dahlia:Aber Ruhe ist doch langweilig, schau mal, wir geben dir eine Chance nochmal jung, voller Tatendrang und interessiert an deiner Umwelt zu sein. Du kannst an einem spannenden Abenteuer teilnehmen, einer kühnen Verschwörung und du musst dafür nicht mal Dahlia:aufstehen! Wie klingt das? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *langsam und müde gesprochen* Furchtbar. Alles was ihr sagt klingt furchtbar. Mexa: Du könntest uns auch einfach was darüber erzählen was Du so tust und kannst. Ich hab keine Ahnung von Schamanen. Aber das ist bestimmt total spannend. Dahlia:Na dann siehs so, wenn du kooperierst bist du uns schnell wieder los. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *brummt* Ich habe einmal gefragt, was ihr hier wollt. *brummt* Jetzt wiederhole ich mich. Sagt was ihr wollt. Dahlia:Also.... du hast doch neulig drei Gnome bestattet, die die im Gasthaus gestorben sind, ja? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Ja. Dahlia:Dann erzähl doch mal, wie lief das so ab? Mexa: Ja, was macht man da so als Schamane? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *seufzt lang gezogen und schaut dann wieder zum Feuer* Ich wurde gerufen weil es Nicolas und Valentina schlecht ginge. Aber im Gasthaus war in alle drei Gnome, den beiden und dieser andere Gnomin, schon kein Leben mehr. Ich konnte nichts mehr für sie Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: tun. *schließt kurz die Augen und starrt ins Feuer bevor er weitermacht* Dahlia zieht unzufrieden eine Schnute und lauscht Mexa seufzt schwer auf und wischt sich mit dem Finger über die Nase. "Und woher hast Du das gewußt?" fragt sie dann ganz leise. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Ich bin nun schon dreihundert Jahre alt, junge Gnomin. Ich sehe wenn jemanden die Lebensgeister verlassen haben. Ich fühle, wenn kein Atem mehr aus ihren Lungen dringt und kein Blut mehr in ihre Adern pocht. Mexa: Und ... was hast Du dann gemacht? *die Frage wirkt noch etwas bedrückter als die vorige.* Dahlia:Das hat jetzt mit dem Alter eher wenig zu tun sondern ist eher eien Frage von Ausbildung... genau was hast du mit den Dreien gemacht? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Wir haben die drei, wie es Brauch ist, für den Lauf einer Sonne und eines Mondes auf der Donnerschlagspitze aufgebahrt und dann den Flammen und dem Wind übergeben. Mexa: Habt Ihr die da alleine gelassen? Dahlia:irgendwie abgedeckt und einbalsamiert nehnme ich an? Mexa: Einbalsamiert? *mit leicht angewidert verzogenem Mund sieht sie nun Dahlia an* Dahlia:Ich frag ja nur Dahlia:ich kenn die Zwergenriten nicht so Mexa: Ich noch weniger. *und damit sieht sie wieder zum Zwerg* Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *schüttelt den Kopf* Damit der Geist bei seiner Reise zu den Ahnen frei ist, muss auch der Körper frei sein, wenn er dem Wind übergeben wird. Sie wurden auf einem Scheiterhaufen aufgebahrt und zu ihren Ehren ein großes Feuer entzündet, dass ihre Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Asche vom Wind davon getragen wird. Sie waren nicht allein. Wie es meine Pflicht ist, war ich vom ersten Sonnenstrahl bis zum letzen Licht des Mondes an ihrer Seite. Mexa: Ehrlich? Die ganze Zeit? Und ... was macht man da so den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht? Dahlia:Und du warst die ganze Zeit allein= Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Niemand ist jemals völlig allein. Ich war umgeben von Geistern des Nordwinds und des Südwinds. Des Ostwinds und Westwinds. Den Geistern der Erde und des Gesteins. Den Geistern des Feuers und den Geistern der Meere. Dahlia:Jaja....und diese Geister haben nicht zufällig unsere drei Gnome wiederbelebt und sind mit ihnen abgedampft? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Die Geister der Elemente mischen sich nicht die in die Leben oder den Tod von unsereins ein. Es liegt nicht in ihrer Natur. Aber selbst wenn es anders wäre. Jemand der seinen Lebensatem ausgehaucht hat, den können die Geister nicht zurück führen. Mexa: Also waren da auch keine Gnomengeister unterwegs? Dahlia:Hmm...und nach der Wartezeit hast du das Feuer entzündet? hast du dir die drei davor nochmal genau angeschaut? Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Ich verstehe, dass es euch schwer fällt die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Gnome glauben nie etwas, bis sie es selber gesehen haben. Und selbst dann gibt es viele von euch, die ihren Sinnen nicht trauen. Euer Herz widerspricht eurem Verstand. Schimpft es Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Lügen. Aber ihr werdet irgendwann akzeptieren müssen, dass eure drei Freunde nicht mehr in der Welt der Lebenden wandeln. Mexa: Na ja ... wo Du's gerade sagst ... wir würden uns schon gern angucken wo Du die drei verbrannt hast, wenn das geht. Dahlia:Irgendwann......wenn sie mal tot sind....dass hat aber noch Zeit. Und ja...würden wir gerne. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: Dann geht und seht euch die Stelle an wo der Westwind ihre aus dem Feuer geborene Asche vom den Felsen der Donnerschlagspitze über das weite Meer verteilt hat. *wendet den Blick zum Ausgang* Vor dem Dorf wird man euch dort hin fliegen, wenn ihr ihnen Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: sagt, dass ich euch schicke. *wendet den Blick wieder zum Feuer* Findet euren Frieden und lasst einem alten Zwerg nun seine Ruhe. Mexa: Und wieso magst Du nicht mitkommen? Das wär doch nett. Dahlia:So alt bist du doch gar nicht! Tu mal nicht so. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag brummt nur, aber rührt sich. Liixy | *nicht Mexa: Und Du bist viel netter als ich dachte. Dahlia:Genau, die Serie willst du doch nicht reißen lassen. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag brummt nur und schließt die Augen, fast als wollte er versuchen einzuschlafen. Mexa: Hm. Ich glaub, der ist wirklich müde, Dahlia. Dahlia:Ach komm schon, wenn du so alt bist wie du tust dann ist Bewegung gut für deinen Kreislauf. Mexa: Und wer einen Tag und eine Nacht auf einem Berg rumgeistern kann, kann gar nicht so müde sein. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag bleibt weiter unbekümmert sitzen. Würde man es nicht besser wissen, könnte man glauben er wäre glatt zu Stein erstarrt. Dahlia piekst ihn mit dem Finger gegens Knie, immer wieder bis er aufwacht. Mexa: Wir könnten ihn kitzeln. Oder am Bart ziehen *überlegt sie leise* Dahlia:Oder seinen Bart flechten Mexa: So was kann ich nicht. Aber sieht bestimmt hübsch aus. Mexa: Ich hab ein paar Muttern übrig, die könntest Du rein flechten. Dahlia giggles. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *ohne die Augen zu öffnen* Meine Geduld hat bald ein Ende. Jung oder nicht, Gnom oder nicht. Ihr werdet jetzt gehen. Oder ich werde euch aus meinem Haus hinaus werfen lassen. Mexa: Aber wieso willst Du denn nicht mit? Dahlia:Och komm schon, nicht so knickerig, eigentlich willst du doch mitkommen. Dahlia:Also was ist nun, kommst du? Wir wollen da oben schließlich nichts kaputt machen oder so, und mit dir geht das sicher besser Dahlia:Also Sachen ganz lassen Mexa: Ja, also, das wär jetzt auch noch meine Frage gewesen. Ob da oben was ist, das kaputt gehen könnte. Liixy | Grimwald Donnerschlag: *hebt seine Rechte Hand* Ich habe es euch nun drei Mal gesagt. Meine Geduld ist am Ende. Liixy | Aus einer Ecke des Raumes rumpelt und gröllt es für einen Moment, als würde eine Schuttlawine in Gang getreten. Allerdings ist das, was den Gnomen dann aus dem Halbdunkel entgegen tritt keine Lawine, sondern ein großes Erdlementar, dass mit Liixy | steinerner Mine auf die Gnome zurumpelt. Mexa: Oh, huch. Wer bist Du denn? Dahlia winkt dem Erdelementar freundlich Liixy | Der Erdlementar reagiert wenig auf die Grüße der kleinen Gestalt und würde beide am Kragen packen und einfach hochheben, so sie nicht vorher reißaus nehmen. Dahlia:Hallo du, bist du sein Haustier? Du bist aber knuffig. Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, der Zwerg hier ist etwas grumpig und will nicht mit uns auf den Schamanenberg gehen um Geister zu beschützen während wir uns da umsehen Dahlia wird dann wohl hochgehoben. "Oh du willst uns zu dem Berg tragen? Das ist aber nett von dir!" Mexa kann gar nicht so schnell gucken wie sie hoch gehoben wird. Ein etwas banges "Waaah" bringt sie dabei heraus. "Das geht aber auch ein bisschen weniger grob." Liixy | Der Erdlementar rumpelt in Richtung Ausgang und dann wortlos weiter nach oben. Dahlia:Hast du es schon mal mit eienr Agressionstherapie probiert!? Mexa: Oder Erdbeersaft? Oder einfach nur Wasser? Du bist ja total ausgetrocknet. Liixy | Das Elementar bringt die Gnome bis zur Tür und wirft sie dann sogar im hohen Bogen hinaus. Sie landen allesamt etwas unsanft auf dem Boden auf dem Dorfplatz, bevor sie hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss knallen hören. Flug zur Donnerschlagspitze Liixy | Gavan Polterbart pafft einen Ring in die Luft und lacht herzhaft. Dahlia:Uff Dahlia:Wie frech! Mexa landet natürlich voll auf dem Hintern. "Aua", kommt es ein wenig jammernd. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ich hab ja gewarnt, Aye? *herzhaft schmunzelnd* Hättet'r besser drauf gehört. Dahlia rapellt sich wieder auf. Dahlia:So und nun brauchen wir einen Greifen um auf den Berg zu kommen Mexa reibt sich den Hintern und verzieht maulig das Gesicht. Mexa: Ja, brauch wir. *kommt es noch ein wenig schmollend* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *pafft an seiner Pfeife* Greifen wachs'n nich auf Bäumen. Aye? Dahlia:Ne in Eiern. Dahlia:Aber wir suchen auch eher einen ausgewachsenen...Wir haben nicht die Zeit monatelang zu warten bis einer gewachsen ist Mexa: Ja, einer, der groß genug für ein paar Gnome auf einmal ist, am besten. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *lacht auf und setzt sich seine Pfeife paffend in Bewegung.* Wenn'r hungrig is, hat'r bestimmt Platz für'n paar Gnome im Bauch. Mexa: Das war kein guter Witz. Dahlia:Das wissen wir schon zu verhindern Dahlia:Huhu wir sinds wieder Dahlia waves at Baird Darkfeather. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ey, Baird. *hebt grüßend eine Hand* Mexa sieht sich direkt wieder nach den Greifenküken um. Das schmerzende Hinterteil ist vergessen. Dafür bekommt sie einen reichlich verzückten Gesichtsausdruck. Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *schaut zuerst mal zu den Gnomen* Die schon wieder ... Ey Gav, auf ein Bier? Mexa: Was muss man denn machen, um einen eigenen Greifen zu kriegen? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Später. *deutet auf die wilde Meute Gnome um sich herum* Die Herrschaften hier wollen einen Greifen. Dahlia:Ähm ne kein Bier... wir bräuchten einen Greifen um auf den Schamanendonnerberg zu fliegen Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Nen eigenen Greifen? *lacht schallend auf* Dahlia:Na der Greif gehört am ehesten sich selbst Dahlia:Wir wollen nur drauf reiten. Mexa: Mhm. *macht sie nur. Die Küken haben weiterhin ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *klopft Dahlia auf den Kopf* Die wollen nur rauf auf'e Donnerschlagspitze, Baird. Wegen Nick und Tina und dieser anderen. Dahlia:Ey! Dahlia:Lass das! ich bin erwachen und ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: *schaut wieder etwas missmutig zu Mexa, bevor der Blick zurück zu Gavan geht* Geh hoch und sag Shaina, dass sie euch hoch bringen soll. Die kümmert sich gerade um zwei der Großen. 'n kleiner Auslfug schadet denen nich. Mexa: Öh ... *nun wendet sie sich doch mal um und guckt verdutzt von einem zum anderen.* Wenn Ihr Gnome gar nicht mögt, wie habt Ihr dann Tina und Nick so lange ausgehalten? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Ja, ja. *lacht und nimmt die Hand zurück* Du bist schon'e ganz Große. Dahlia steckt Gavan die Zunge raus. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Na dann kommt ma mit, ihr vollwert'gen Gnome. *ruft im Gehen Baird noch was zu* Und vergess nich das Bier! Liixy | Baird Darkfeather: Ich hab'n Fass im Keller, dass nur auf dich wartet, Gav. *hebt verabschiedend die Hand* Mexa: Das war eine ernste Frage. *mault sie, folgt dann aber* Dahlia:Die Frage ist eher, wie haben es die Gnome mit den Zwergen ausgehalten Mexa: Oh, guckt mal. Ganz viele! *die Verzückung steigt ins unermessliche* Dahlia:Du bist soooo knuffig wenn du mütterliche Gefühle kriegst Mexa Mexa: Mütterliche ... öh ... hö? Liixy | Der seltsame Zwerg führt die Gnome auf einen kreisrunden Vorplatz hinter oder besser neben der Greifenzucht. Auch hier tummeln sich wieder Greifenkücken an kleinen Tränken und Essensstellen herum, aber man sieht auch einige ausgewachsene Liixy | Exemplare, die wie auf steinernen Thrönen sitzen und von einer Zwergenfrau mit Fleischstücken gefüttert werden. Dahlia:Schon gut. *kkichernd* Dahlia waves at Shaina Talonheart. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Eh, Shaina. *ruft er schon von weitem* Was macht ne Schönheit wie du so ganz allein hier draußen? Dahlia:Hallöchen Mexa: Da guck, wie das trinkt! Mexa lächelt breit und selig vor sich hin. Dahlia schaut kurz grinsend über die Schulter zu Mexa. Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: *dreht sich um und wirkt nicht sonderlich begeistert* Gavan ... was macht ein alter Trunkenbold wie du auf zwei Beinen? Solltest du nicht irgendwo herumliegen und vor dich hin säuseln? Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *lacht* Wenn du dich dazu legst, könnten wir gemeinsam säuseln? *zwinkert* Dahlia:Boah....ist jetzt mal gut? Wir sind hier weil wir ein zwei Greifen brauchen, nicht um euch beim balzen zuzusehen. Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: Du solltest nicht immer mit den Wolpertingern herum hängen, Gavan. Das drückt dir langsam auf'n Kopf. *nickt den Gnomen zu* Was willst du? Und wer sind die Gnome? Mexa: Hallo. Ich bin Mexa! Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *lacht auf* Wie du hörst, wollen unsere ungeduldigen Gäste rauf auf'e Bergspitz um den toten Gnomen die Ehre zu erweisen .. oder so. Aye? *schaut sich um* Dahlia:Öhm Trixie, Mexa und ich bin Dahlia Mexa fühlt sich dann wohl spontan doch angesprochen und grinst der Zwergin breit entgegen. Mexa: Sind das alles Deine? *sie deutet auf die Küken hinter sich, die auch gleich wieder Mexas Aufmerksamkeit einfordern.* Dahlia:Genau...äh...ein gnomisches Ahnenehrungsritual...dürften wir das wohl? Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: *nickt* So, so. Auf die Bergspitze wollt'r. *guckt die Gnome etwas abschätzend an* Habt'r schon mal auf nem Greifen gesess'n? Dahlia:Öhm nö.....aber die sind sicher ganz nett zu uns Mexa: Und wir zu ihnen! Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: *zu Mexa* Nein. Greifen gehören nur sich selbst. Aber wenn du ihre Mutter suchst, musst du einemd er Kücken nur zu Nahe kommen und du wirst schnell an den Klauen und am Schnabel spüren zu wem die Kleinen gehören. Mexa: Sind wir doch, oder? Wir sind ganz lieb ... *damit richtet sie sich an eines der Greifenküken, geht dazu etwas in die Hocke und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen.* Das sagt Dahlia auch immer *geht es kurz zurück. Mexa: * Trixie: Nun, nicht auf Greifen.. aber auf Gyrocoptern? *wirft sie ein* Liixy | Als sich Mexa einem der Kücken nähert, erhebt sich einer der Greifen in der Nähe und krächzt laut in Ihre Richtung. Mexa zuckt kurz zusammen und macht einen Schritt rückwärts. Dahlia:Also... ähh.... können wir uns nun zwei ausleihen? Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: Ruhig Blut, Gedven. *geht auf die Greifendame zu und tätschelt ihr den Hals* Mexa: Moah, ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht. Schimpf doch nicht gleich so. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart lacht herzhaft und pafft seine Pfeife. Trixie bedenkt Mexa mit einem warnenden Blick. Trixie: A-also, die Lüfte sind uns nicht fremd. Und auch wenn Greifen gewiss viel launischer un unberechenbarer sind als Gyrocopter.. Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: *flüstert der Greifendame etwas ins Ohr, die daraufhin den Kopf senkt und sich wieder im Stroh nieder lässt, der scharfe Blick bleibt dabei aber auf Mexa fixiert* Willst'e auch mit hoch Gavan? Trixie: .. wir werden es wagen. *nickt sie bekräftigend* Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *schaut sich zwischen den Gnomen um* Nur wenn d' mitkommst und mich festhälst, damit'ch nich runter fall, Shaina. Dahlia verdreht die Augen seufzend Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: *rollt ebenfalls mit den Augen* Wie wär's wenn ich dich stattdessen ordentlich verschnür' und in'n Bierfass steck bis du wieder nüchtern bist? Dahlia:Klingt gut...können wir los? Trixie: *leise* Ein leeres, will ich hoffen.. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *lacht nur wieder* Ich hab'n Fass da würd'ma beide reinpassen, Liebes. Mexa: Du könntest ihn ja auch dem Greifen unter den Bauch binden. Das ist bestimmt lustig. Nüchtern wird er auch und kotzt niemanden voll. Außer es steht wer drunter. Trixie hält die Arme verschränkt und übt sich in Langmut. Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: *pfeift laut auf zwei Fingern und sogleich erheben sich zwei der Greifen von ihren Plätzen. Sie gehen ein paar Schritt und lassen sich dann nieder um die Gnome aufsteigen zu lassen* Dann mal rauf mit euch. Kommt, ich helf Liixy | Shaina Talonheart: euch hoch. Trixie beäugt die Greifen kritisch, folgt dann jedoch an. Dahlia klettert todesmutig hinauf und wuschelt den Greif etwas beschwichtigend Liixy | Der greif krächzt leise und schüttelt sich etwas, aber wirft Dahlia nicht ab. Trixie klettert weniger totdesmutig hinter hinauf, die Miene ein Spiel stiller Aufregung. Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: Na dann komm aber wen'gstens auf'n Bier mit. *brummt* Bär macht'n Fass auf. Mexa klettert auch auf einen der Greifen und setzt sich hinter den entsprechenden Gnom. Kurz überlegt sie woran sie sich am besten festhält, befindet dann aber, dass der Gnom wohl am sichersten ist. Liixy | Shaina hilft den Gnomen nacheinander auf die Greifen auf und flüstert den großen Tieren dann noch ein paar Worte auf Zwergisch zu, bevor sie sich aufrappeln und nach einem kurzen Moment einer nach dem anderen mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen in Liixy | die Lüfte abheben. Dahlia:Huuuuiii Trixie klammert sich fest! Liixy | Gavan Polterbart: *schaut den Gnomen nach und brüllt* Gut festhalten un nich fress'n lass'n! Mexa: Bestimmt nicht! Trixie rutscht erleichtert vom Rücken des gefiederten Untiers! Dahlia:Das war doch toll! Dungeon Difficulty set to Normal. Dahlia:So...hmmmm...seht euch um, wir suchen den frischesten Haufen. Trixie: Hui.. sie sind nicht so stur wie Reitwidder aber so.. wild. *meint sie vorsichtig gen Dahlia* Dahlia schaut sich kopfkratzend um Liixy | Es dauert eine Weile bis die Greifen ihren Flug auf die Donnerschlagspitze geschafft haben. Runde um Runde wird um den hohen, schmalen Bergen gedreht bis die gefiederten Tiere Liixy | ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Kalt ist es hier oben und windig. Die wenigen Bäume die es irgendwie geschafft haben hier oben Fuß zu fassen wehen bedrohlich im Wind. Nachdem ihr herunter gelassen wurdet steht ihr auf einem Platz von dem ab zwei Wege Liixy | gehen. Eine Laterne, viel mehr ein Steinernen Pfahl in dem ein Feuer lodert ist das Einzige hier was euch ein Anhaltspunkt sein könnte. Ein WEg führt den Berg hinab zu etwas, was aussieht wie ein steinernen Torbogen. Ein Weg führt hinauf zur Liixy | Spitze von der man bisher nicht wirklich etwas sehen kann. Trixie rutscht erleichtert vom Rücken des gefiederten Untiers! Trixie: Hui.. sie sind nicht so stur wie Reitwidder aber so.. wild. *meint sie vorsichtig und blickt sich suchend um* Dahlia:Ist doch toll Dahlia:Das hat Spaß gemacht Mexa: Braver Greif. *beschwichtigt sie das Tier während sie von seinem Rücken mehr plumpst als rutscht. Dann tätschelt sie erneut sein Gefieder.* Mit Dir flieg ich wieder. Dahlia:Gut also ich vermut mal den Weg hinauf...der Torbogen sieht so nach Ausgang aus. Mexa: Ja, rauf. Sag ich auch. Trixie: Seid vorsichtig.. der Wind. *mahnt sie leise und nickt* Mexa: Ja. Gut, dass ich Käthe unten gelassen habe. Dahlia:Na dann mal los Trixie schlägt sich den fleckigen Umhang eng um die kleine Gestalt. Trixie: Wartet! Mexa: Was denn? Dahlia:hm? Trixie: S-schon gut. Gehen wir. Mexa summt gegen den Wind an. Trixie blickt sich beim Aufstieg aufmerksam um. Liixy | Ihr habt die Spitze des Berges noch nicht ganz erklommen, da kann man schon einige verbrannte Überreste alter Baumstämme sehen die in einiger Entfernung etwas ab vom Weg liegen. Trixie: Hm.. mehr von den Laternen.. Mexa: Das sieht ganz schön komisch aus hier. Oder? Dahlia:Hmm na gut,,..wir suchen die frischesten Reste Trixie: Seht! *deutet gen der Bäume* Da hat gebrannt, hm? Mexa: Wie erkennt man wie frisch so was ist? Trixie: Vielleicht ein Blitzeinschlag.. Dahlia:Schauen wir uns das mal an Liixy | Vor euch auf der Spitze des Berges, steht ein Kreis aus steinernen Monolithen. Geschmückt mit Federn und umgeben von Pflanzen und noch mehr Steinen. Trixie: Die Stümpfe? *zuckt mit den Schultern und folgt dann* Mexa: Ganz schön abseits vom Rest. Oder? Die mögen Gnome wirklich nicht. Trixie: O-obacht.. der Wind geht hier stark. Dahlia schaut sich die verbrannten Reste genauer an. Trixie rückt den Bi-Okularverstärker ihrer Brille zurecht und stemmt sich gegen die Winde. Liixy | Ihr erkennt die Überreste von dem was wohl mal ein großes Feuer war. Mindestens ein Dutzend Bäume haben hier für ein Feuer von immensem Außmaß ihr Holz den Flammen übergeben. Die Steine um die Asche herum sind vom Ruß schwarz gefärbt um Liixy | immernoch weht der Wind Asche in die Luft und trägt sie in Richtung des weiten Meeres. Trixie *pfeifenden Dahlia pult ein bisschen in der Asche herum und sucht nach Knochenresten Dahlia kneels down. Trixie kriecht vorsichtig nach vorne. Mexa: Siehst Du was, Dahlia? Dahlia:Geduld..... das ist nicht so leicht. Mexa: Kann ich was helfen? Dahlia:Ihr könnt euch ja mal nach Fußspuren umsehen hier. Mexa: Fußspuren? Öh ... Na gut? Mexa sieht sich irritiert auf dem Boden um. Dahlia:Vorallem Nicht-Zwergische wären toll Liixy | Der Wind hat inzwischen etwas nachgelassen. Trotzdem sollte man so weit oben wohl besser vorsichtig sein. Mexa: Ach so. Gnomenspuren. Trixie: *nickt langsam und ruft dann* Ich beginne hier vorne. Dahlia, wenn Du Hilfe benötigst um diese großen Hölzer zu bewegen.. Trixie kneels down. Dahlia hat sich auf die Knie geduckt und sucht in der Asche weiterhin nach Gnomenknochen Mexa: Hier oben hätten sie bestimmt Gleiter dabei gehabt. Oder? Irgendwo versteckt. Dann müssten Spuren irgendwo am Rand sein wo sie losgelaufen sind. Dahlia:Gute Idee Trixie fährt mit einer Hand prüfend über den Boden. Trixie kneels down. Mexa guckt sich entsprechend nach etwas um, das ein Versteck gewesen sein könnte - und passenden Fußspuren. Trixie kricht um die Bäume herum und sucht schrittweise den Boden ab, die eigenen Spuren ignorierend. Trixie kneels down. Liixy | Es dauert nicht lang bis ihr frische Spuren gefunden habt. Gnomenspuren. Von mehreren Gnomen sogar. Die erst vor ein paar Minuten den Weg heri hinauf gekommen sein müssten. Ansonsten noch ein paar zwergische Fußsspuren im weicheren Boden um die Liixy | Bäume, aber nichts davon was besonders frisch ist. Mexa: Ich find nix! *ruft sie unzufrieden nach hinten.* Trixie kneels down. Trixie: Die frischen Spuren hier drüben sind.. unsere, denke ich. *ruft sie gen der anderen gegen den Wind* Trixie shrugs. Who knows? Mexa: Die hier sind größer als meine. Und tiefer. Das waren bestimmt total dicke Zwerge. Dahlia hebt das gefundene Knochenstück auf und betrachtet es eingehend, was ist es wohl für ein Knochen? Gewisse Knochen sind ja ob ihrer Kürze oder Größe speziell gnomisch und deutlich von zwergschen zu unterscheiden, andere nicht. Trixie blickt sich gen der der gefiederten Steine um. Trixie: Die Felsen dort drüben.. mit dem Federwerk daran. Das ist vermutlich ein.. Ritualplatz der Wildhammer, hm? *ruft sie erneut laut, sodass sie zu hören ist* Mexa: Bestimmt Trixie: Meint ihr, die Feuerbestattung für.. Gnome wäre abseits des Platzes gewesen? Weil.. weil sie keine Zwerge waren? Liixy | Die Überreste sind nicht einfach zuzuordnen. Viele der Knochen die Trixie findet sind gesplitert, von den Flammen verbrannt oder unter den berstenden Hölzern zerbrochen. Andere sind von der Hitze spröde geworden oder einfach den Berg hinunten Liixy | gekullert. Nachdem Dahlia sich einige von ihnen angesehen hat, findet sie auch irgendwann welche die sich eindeutig identifizieren lassen. Von Größe und Form passen wohl alle Knochen die sie hier finden konnte zur gnomischen Anatomie, aber nur Liixy | wenige davon lassen sich noch als intakt bezeichnen. Das Feuer hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Trixie *Dahlia Mexa: Dahlia. Das ist doof hier. Findest Du wenigstens was? Trixie: H-hast du etwas gefunden, Dahlia? *äugt nach vorne gen der Mitgnome* Dahlia sammelt die Knochen alle etwas bei Seite und ignoriert die beiden erstmal, wohl in ihre Arbeit versunken. Sii setzt sich schließlich neben das Häufchen, schließt die Augen und scheint zu meditieren. Mexa nähert sich leise und setzt sich einfach daneben. Dahlia hält nach einer Weile eine Hand über das Knochenhäufchen und konzentriert sich. Etwas grünlich schimmert es um sie herum. Mexa: Da wachsen aber jetzt keine Gnome draus, oder? *flüstert sie unsicher* Trixie blickt sich einen der jüngeren Bäume an Rande des Gipfels genauer an, den Regler ihrer mechanischen Brille langsam justierend. Dahlia wirkt recht konzentriert und kriegt Mexas Frage wohl gar nicht mit Trixie: Hämmer.. *murmelt sie* Trixie: Die beiden Bäume hier vorne tragen Ritzungen in der Rinde. *dreht sich um und ruft gen der Mitgnome* Ein aufrechter Hammer.. ein Bogen aus Sternen.. Trixie: Zwei Bäume, wie ein Durchgang.. wie Säulen oder Wächter.. *fügt sie nachdenklich an* Mexa guckt Dahlia nunmehr schweigend weiter zu. Trixie spürt mit den Fingern der Linken über die Rinde. Trixie: *dreht sich erneut um* W-was habt ihr da? Mexa: Bssst *macht sie so leise wie möglich* Trixie wagt sich dann auf die Felsenspitze zu den anderen und presst still die Lippen aufeinander. Dahlia seufzt und entspannt sich, der grüne Schimmer verschwindet. Mexa wartet noch zwei Sekunden nach Dahlias Seufzer. "Und und und?" Trixie tritt umsichtig und leise heran, auf Dahlias Hände blickend. Trixie: Knochen..? *haucht sie* Dahlia:Naja...ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht und eine unsichere. Mexa beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und starrt Dahlia schweigend an. Trixie: Es.. es sind Gnome? A-aber nicht sicher.. welche? *versucht sie es* Dahlia:Jupps. Es sind mit Sicherheit gnomische Knochenreste. Trixie starrt auf die Brandreste und harrt Dahlias Antwort. Schließlich nickt sie fast unmerklich. Dahlia:Aber ob Silly darunter ist... *seufzend* keine Ahnung, meine Fähigkeiten sind begrenzt Mexa guckt erst traurig drein, dann seufzt sie auf. "Und jetzt?" Dahlia:Ich denke nicht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Trixie: W-wieviele sind es.. *sehr leise, bedrückt und ernst* Mehr als eine.. drei? Dahlia:Keine Ahnung. Das lässt sich nicht mehr so gut unterscheiden. Dahlia:Habt ihr noch was gefudnen? Mexa: Ist ja auch bestimmt schon viel weggeweht, oder? Trixie: S-schau, ob es markante Knochen doppelt gibt.. *versucht sie es mit schleichender Verzweiflung* Mexa ruckt mit den Schultern. Nur ein paar Fußspuren. Von Zwergen, glaub ich. Wahrscheinlich die, die sie hierher gebracht haben und so." Trixie: Ja.. Fußspuren.. unsere, Zwerge. Mehr nicht. *bestätigt sie fast unhörbar* Dahlia schaut sich die Knochen nochmal genau, unter Berücksichtigung von Trixies Vorschlag an. Trixie: Und.. und Wildhammer-Symbolik auf den Bäumen. *ergänzt sie dann* Trixie: Schau nach rechten oder linken Gelenkstücken, Dahlia. Die hat ein jeder Gnom nur einmal.. *schluckt schwer* Dahlia:ja es ist halt nicht mehr viel übrig und das was übrig ist ist verkohlt und spröde Mexa: Oder Nasen. Die hat auch jeder bloß einmal. Trixie: *sagt erst nichts, dann nickt sie sacht* D-dann bleiben wir.. ungewiss. Aber.. *unterbricht sich und schluchzt leise* Mexa: Aber Silly stirbt nicht einfach so. Oder? Also ... na gut, Silly vielleicht schon, aber Liix nicht. Das wär doch viel zu einfach. Trixie: Einfach? Gift ist einfach, Mexa..? *erstickt, kaum hörbar* Liixy | Nach einigem Suchen müsst ihr ernüchtert feststellen, dass man aus den gefunden Knochen nicht einmal mehr einen einzigen Gnom rekonstruieren könnte. Viele Knochen lassen sich überhaupt nicht mehr einem Körperteil zuweisen, und viele mehr sind Liixy | einfach verbrannt oder in den Tiefen verschwunden. Allein die Menge an Überresten lässt vermuten, dass es aber wohl mehr als ein Gnom war, der hier sein Ende gefunden hat. Zumindest glaubt ihr das. Es wäre alles soviel einfacher, wenn das Ganze Liixy | hier auf ebener Fläche passiert wäre, oder noch nicht über eine Woche her wäre. Dahlia:Hmm also ich bin mir recht sicher, dass mehr als ein Gnom hier verbrannt wurde....aber.....es ist alles in einem zu schlechten Zustand für genaue Aussagen Dahlia:Tut mir Leid. *seufzend* Trixie nickt lahm. Mexa: Schon gut, Dahlia. Ohne Dich wüssten wir ja jetzt nicht mal das. Dahlia:Trotzdem doof....was sollen wir nun Niffin sagen? Trixie: Also.. hier sind.. es sind wirklich mehrere Gnome verbrannt worden. Und wer.. *unterbricht sich abermals erstickt* .. wenn nicht Silly.. Nick und Tina? Mexa: Ich glaub gar nicht, dass der uns im Moment überhaupt richtig zuhört. Trixie: Er.. er will uns auch garnicht zu hören. Nicht mit hinaufkommen und die Knochen nicht sehen. Dahlia:Kann ich verstehen....ich hatte gehofft keine zu finden Mexa: Irgendwelches Metall ist hier auch nicht dabei, oder? Dahlia:Dass wäre geschmolzen bei einem so großen Feuer Trixie senkt ihr Haupt und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen, das rote Haar ein trauriger Wasserfall im Wind. Mexa: Aber Reste müsste man doch finden. Geschmolzenes Metall ist ja nicht einfach weg. Und wegfliegen kann's auch nicht so leicht wie Asche. Dahlia:Du kannst dich gern nochmal umsehen. Dahlia:Ich weiß nicht..... mir schwindet gerade die Hoffnung Mexa gibt ein leises "Hm" von sich und kniet sich mitten in die Asche, um nach etwas zu suchen, das auf irgendein Metall hinweisen könnte. Trixie: *sieht auf* V-vielleicht sind sie nicht in ihrer gewöhnlichen Kleidung hier.. vergangen. *leise, die Worte gehen mit dem Wind* Mexa kneels down. Dahlia lässt den Kopf hängen und sitzt da wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve Trixie blickt Mexa hinterher, das Gesicht jedoch ohne Hoffnung, bitterlich und gerötet unter den metallenen Ränderns der Brille. Liixy | Nach kurzem Suchen findet man tatsächlich auch ein paar metallene Überreste. Kline, geschmolzene Haufen. Ein Stück rundes Metall, vermutlich von einer Brille, ein kleiner verformter, metallener Ring, vielleicht von einem Gürtel. Ein paar Liixy | kleine Teile haben die Hitze überstanden, aber nicht viel. Nichts verwertpares. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Mexa wirft Dinge, die sie findet und zuordnen kann mit missmutigem Schnauben einfach wieder zurück. Das ein oder andere Stück wird dabei sicher einfach vom Berg kullern. Trixie wendet sich ab und schlingt Arme und Mantel fest um sich, dann geht sie langsam gen des wachenden Baumpaares zurück. Mexa: Moah *mault sie zwischenzeitlich gereizt, sucht aber noch eine ganze Weile weiter.* Dahlia:*seufzend* Tut mir Leid, ich hab keine gute Idee mehr gerade. Liixy | Der Wind frischt auf. Letzte Rest von Asche, Ruß und Staub wirbeln durch die Luft und über den Abgrund dem weitem Blau entgegen. Die eisige Kälte in dieser Höhe dringt den Gnomen wieder durch Mark und Bein und der Wind zerrt an der Kleidung. Mexa: Ich find nix. *seufzt sie missmutig* Dahlia:Hmm der Wind ging nach Westen hat der Schamane gesagt, was liegt denn westlich von hier? Trixie hebt den Blick, nimmt den windumtobten Aschentanz zwischen den sich wiegenden Bäumen still in sich auf und wartet dann stumm und fast regungslos, die Arme eng am Körper. Dahlia:Hmm nichts sinnvolles glaub ich Mexa: Keine Ahnung. Mit Richtungen hab ich's nicht so. Dahlia:Westen ist da...glaub ich Dahlia points over yonder. Mexa: Oh. Ach so. Hm. Trotzdem keine Ahnung. Trixie sagt nichts zu den Überlegungen der beiden. Ihre Finger suchen den Saum ihres Umhangs und ziehen ihn fest, ohne die Arme zu lösen, als er im Wind schlägt. Mexa: Wir müssen noch aus den Zwergen rauskriegen wieso die hier nichts gegen Tina und Nick hatten. Dahlia:Kein Schimmer...gehen wir wieder runter, hm? Mexa: Ja. Mir ist kalt. Und ich hab Hunger. Mexa: Und aufs Klo mag ich hier oben auch nicht müssen. Trixie wartet still auf die Mitgnome. Dahlia nods. Dahlia schlurft etwas lustlos zurück Mexa schnieft einmal leise und wischt sich die Nase mit dem Handrücken. Trixie: Hammer und Sternenbogen.. *meint sie leise* Hier gehen die Toten mit den Elementen bis zum Horizont. *beschriebt sie ein unsichtbares Bild, die Stimme beinahe gefasst* Mexa: Hö? Trixie zeigt auf die Bäume und versucht ein klägliches Lächeln. Dahlia:Hä? Mexa: Oh. Da ist was eingeritzt. Dahlia:Tote gehen nirgendwohin, sie sind ja tot Trixie: *nickt* Ich.. ich mag hier runter. Bitte, gehen wir. *haucht sie* Mexa: Ja, gehn wir. Mexa: Die Greife frieren bestimmt auch. Dahlia:hmh Dahlia:na dann los Trixie wirft noch einen letzten Blick gen des gefiederten Felsen, dann folgt sie eilig. Mexa: Dass der alte Zwerg das hier so aushält ... jedesmal wenn wer stirbt. Liixy | Noch immer warten die beiden Greifen treu an der Stelle an der sie die Gnome vor einer Weile abgesetzt haben. Inzwischen sind sie zwar etwas zusammen und in den Windschatten der Bäume gerückt, aber kaum sind die Gnome in Sichtweite, kommen die Liixy | großen Tiere auch schon wieder hervor und warten darauf die kleinen Wesen auf ihre Rücken zu lassen. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__